


No One

by SupremeLeaderRen13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeLeaderRen13/pseuds/SupremeLeaderRen13
Summary: A captured Rey finds surprising power over the Supreme Leader of the First Order.





	No One

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I wrote horrible smut for three days instead of working on my incomplete stories again.  
> All the same, thanks for reading and may the Force be with you.

Rey was in trouble. A poorly timed mission had landed her in the clutches of an outpost of First Order stormtroopers. Thankfully, none of them had recognized her as the wanted terrorist from the resistance. She’d never suspected that she would fall into something much worse.   
Apparently, this band of stormtroopers were posted at a place remote enough that they felt comfortable participating in backdoor dealings that they never would have attempted while under the watchful eyes of their officials. Rey had sat in a filthy holding cell, huddled against the walls with several other prisoners, when she heard the distinct language of Huttese trickle through the bars. This turned her gut; she had seen several of these types of traders move through Jakku outpost, and they didn’t deal in scrap metal. They dealt in flesh.   
The doors to the cell had slid open and a masked trader had entered, looking around the room. He glanced at the various lifeforms in the cell and pointed at a few of them, including Rey. They had been jerked roughly to their feet and lead away. Just when she’d decided to risk revealing her identity by mindtricking her way out of this, a gas bomb released in the confines of the truck they’d been stowed in put that idea down.  
Now she was on her knees in the middle of a square on some unknown planet, fighting the urge to grovel. A heavy chain hung from the collar around her neck, connecting to the binders behind her. The restraints she could handle. What she could not bear was the shame of being undressed like this in front of so many people. A metal top barely covered her small breasts, leaving her midriff entirely bare to the world. Even that couldn’t compare to the thin, nearly sheer material that just barely covered her pelvis. She sat stiffly for fear of jostling the little coverage she had.  
The sun was beating down on her head, but she didn’t notice it until someone stepped in front of her, casting her in shadow. She refused to give the stranger the benefit of looking up. If they were browsing a slave market, they weren’t worth her time. All she had to do was be bought by someone; then she could escape. No one would be able to resist her power in the Force.  
“Brace yourself for this sweet irony.” The voice was heartstoppingly familiar. Without meaning to, she looked up.   
“No,” she said. “Not you.”  
“Yes,” the man said, smiling. “Me.” He had a hood thrown around his face, casting it in shadow, but she could make out the haunted, hungry eyes within. She’d last seen those eyes full of shock and pain, the desperation of the soul within nearly palpable. Today they were full of a savage triumph, one he made no attempt to hide. She glared back at him, wondering if she could possibly burn him with the intensity of her hatred.  
“Are you interested, sir?” The same masked trader that had bought them from the stormtroopers approached eagerly, speaking in halting Basic. Rey’s stomach dropped.   
“Ben,” she implored, forcing herself into his head. That same strange connection between them simmered, the one that had saved her on Star Killer. “Help me, please.” Kylo Ren gave no sign that he had heard her, choosing to shift his focus to the trader.  
“Actually, I am.” The dark enforcer turned slightly, motioning to his ship. “You will remit custody of this slave to the First Order, as she is a wanted fugitive. In exchange for your cooperation…” Kylo spoke louder, as the trader showed every sign of interrupting. “We will overlook this illegal operation.”  
The trader’s face was covered, but he swelled with blatant rage. “I will not bow to a child, and certainly won’t let one tell me if I can or cannot run my business—”  
The man’s voice was choked off as Kylo lifted him into the air, effectively closing off his airway. People screamed around them, clearly not accustomed to believing in the Force in this day and age. Ren let the trader drop to the ground, lifeless, before turning to scoop Rey into his arms, as easily as if she weighed nothing. The chain around her neck disconnected from the main line with a clink.  
“Kill them all,” he muttered to one of the troopers with him.   
“Yes, sir.” Rey kicked her feet in protest, but that only made Kylo hold her still with the Force. Behind them, she could hear the sounds of blasters firing, accompanied by screaming. When he felt her relax, he relinquished his hold on her body.  
When they were on his shuttle, Kylo left her bound, clipping the chain around her neck to the bars of his ship. Something horrible dawned on her as they made the jump back to his flagship.  
“You’re not going to let me go, are you?”  
“No.”  
She gulped, and made herself say the one thing she promised she wouldn’t.   
“Please.”  
“No.”   
Rey lapsed back into stony silence, wondering if she could possibly outmaneuver Kylo a second time. She’d escaped from the belly of this beast before. Doing it again couldn’t be that hard. The resistance was counting on her.  
“You know I can hear you, right?” Kylo’s voice cut through her preoccupation as he shut down the ship’s controls.  
She curled her lip. “I meant you to.”  
“Hmm.” Ren smirked slightly before unfastening her chain and taking it in his hands. She squeaked with surprise as something black and soft enveloped her body; he had thrown a cape over her. “Put that on,” he said. Seeing her challenging expression, he added, “Unless you’d rather walk through the ship dressed like that.”  
Rey glanced down at her outfit, flushed, and let him settle the cape around her shoulders. It was huge, with at least a foot of fabric pooling on the floor around her feet, but it did the job. She only wished it didn’t smell like him, of leather and spice and something earthy. Still, her body was covered and for that she was thankful.   
No one paid them any mind as they exited the shuttle, except to bow out of their way, muttering greetings to the “Supreme Leader”. She resisted rolling her eyes with difficulty. Kylo rested his hand in the middle of her back, steering her down corridor after corridor, avoiding stormtroopers and officers. Finally, they stopped at a set of double doors, where he punched in an access code so quickly she couldn’t retain any of it. Damn.  
The quarters within were large and bright, but they reeked of a cold institutionalism that didn’t read of home or comfort. There was absolutely nothing personal in the outer room at all, just a datapad and bottles of water. She wrinkled her nose.  
“This is where the Supreme Leader of the First Order lives?” She tried to insert as much derision as possible into his new title. “Not much, is it?”  
Kylo’s eyes flickered to her, but he didn’t rise to the bait. Instead, he put in another code and a second set of doors slid open. He pulled Rey through the opening, jerking hard on the chain she’d been wearing since the slaver’s market. She had a confusing impression of much more personal rooms, books, charts, and a figure leaning against the far wall, reading.  
“You’re back early,” said a familiar voice. “Why so soon, mast—“ The voice cut off, taking on a sharper tone. “I see you were successful.”  
Kylo grunted, clearly irritated with the statement. “Take care of her. You can take the binders off, but nothing else. And for the sake of all that is sacred, put some clothes on her.” Rey glanced down at herself, blushing. She could feel Kylo’s thoughts through the bond, and this wasn’t mercy on her—it was for him and the desire she could feel pooling in his stomach at the sight of her in this outfit.  
“Animal,” she muttered. Kylo ignored her again as the familiar voice approached, still out of her line of vision where Kylo was body-blocking her.   
“Do what I ask, pet.” There was a murmur of ascent from the second man. Kylo turned to her. “I’ll be back this evening. We’ll talk.” With that, he swept away locking the door behind him. Rey turned to finally face her second captor.   
“Poe? Poe Dameron?”  
“Oh, stars. Rey!” He crushed her into his arms in a tight hug. “I didn’t think I’d see anyone from home again.”  
“We thought you were dead,” she spluttered. “Have you been here this whole time?”  
His face took on a haunted look. “Yes.” Rey gave him a quick once-over. He looked much the same as always, bright eyed with tan skin and dark hair. Nothing about him suggested torture or starvation. If anything, he appeared well-fed and relaxed for a prisoner. If not for the chain around his neck, he could have been a lounging day guest.   
“What has he done to you?”   
“Can I take this off?” Poe settled his fingers on Kylo’s cape, lifting it slightly off her shoulders. “I need to take your binders off, and then I can get you some clothes.”   
Rey jiggled her shoulders. “Yeah, sure. Poe, what happened to you?” Poe didn’t answer as he removed the cape and hung it in a nearby closet. Her eyebrows contracted. Next, the pilot took a key from the headboard of the room’s bed and moved behind her again. The binders fell to the floor.  
“I’ll get you some clothes, but you might want to bathe first.” He jabbed two fingers toward a side door which she assumed was a refresher.   
“Bathe? Clothes? Poe, we’ve got to get out of here. Undo my collar, we can escape!”  
The look Poe gave her was exhausted. “We don’t escape from here, Rey.”  
“What?”   
“I tried to get away three times, early on. I won’t be repeating the experience.” He turned his back to her, moving to dig through the same closet he’d just put the cape in. Rey stumbled to him, feeling her exhaustion getting to her.   
“We’re together now, we can do it. What is wrong with you?” She grabbed Poe’s arm and he flinched. She released him, horrified.  
“Come on, Rey, just…just do what I’m asking you to. It’ll be easier.” He handed her a folded stack of black clothing. “You’ve gotta be tired.”  
She was tired, the kind of tired that someone could feel in their bones. Giving up for the moment, she sighed and wandered towards the bathroom, hating the feeling of the chain as it snaked along behind her.   
When she emerged from the refresher, dressed in warm, soft, and blessedly modest clothes, her sleepiness threatened to overcome her. Poe was once again perched by the room’s viewport, reading. He glanced up at her, snapping his book shut.   
“If you’re tired, I’d sleep now.”  
She looked at the giant bed with distaste. “I’m not sleeping where he sleeps.”  
Poe rolled his eyes, as though she were complaining about an insignificant issue. “Then I hope you enjoy the floor.”   
She ground her teeth, annoyed with Poe’s passive attitude. “Which side does he sleep on,” she muttered. Poe pointed helpfully to the left, opening his book again. She slid into the right side, nearly hanging off the edge in her attempt to separate herself from Kylo Ren. All those feelings aside, it was the most comfortable she’d been in a week, and soon she nodded off.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“Has she slept the whole time?” The voice was deep and soft, coming from somewhere in the room. Where was she? Her brain seemed heavy with sleep. Suddenly remembering, she sat bolt upright in bed, smacking at the side table for a light. One flicked on.  
Kylo Ren was sitting next to the viewport, lounging in a chair. He seemed overlarge for everything in this room, which might have explained the size of the bed. The Supreme Leader was balancing a datapad on his knee, reading something as he spoke. Poe was reclined against his legs, resting his head on Kylo’s free knee. His eyes were shut as Kylo stroked his hair absently.   
“Oh, good. You’re up.” Kylo scrolled to the next page of his document as Poe’s eyes shot open. “We thought you might be dead.”   
Poe met Rey’s accusing stare and looked away, clearly ashamed. She pushed herself into a sitting position against the headboard, gaping at the two of them. Her shock couldn’t be blamed on anything other than naivety. What had she thought Poe was doing ensconced in Kylo Ren’s bedroom? Horror threatened to make her vomit and she swallowed hard.  
Kylo’s eyes came up from his datapad. “Do not vomit in my bed,” he warned. He pushed Poe’s gently off his knee so that he could stand. There were several bottles of water in a small unit behind them. He took one and placed it in her hands. “Drink.”   
She lifted the bottle to her lips, sloshing a little of it down her shirt. Her hands were shaking.  
“Don’t be frightened of me, Jedi.” She spat some of the water at him hatefully. He sighed and jerked the bottle out of her hands. “Why must you make everything difficult?”  
“What have you done, Ben? What are you doing?”  
Those mad eyes were close to hers again. “This is what you’ve made me into. I get what I want.”  
“Clearly.” Her face was stony as she looked at Poe, who was staring rigidly out the viewport.  
“You think I forced this on him?” Kylo turned around, gesturing to Poe. “Dameron spent time in our holding and interrogation racks. Ask him where he’d rather be. I offered him a choice.”  
Poe shot her a pleading look, silently begging her to understand how tired he’d been, how hurt and how hungry when Kylo had come to him. At the very last minute, he’d decided that he didn’t want to die. Rey could read all of that; his emotions were strong in the Force. What she couldn’t do was accept that she was in the same situation.  
“You could let us both go,” she tried.  
“No, I can’t.” Kylo handed her the water again, and she drank grudgingly. “You could have been my partner and helped me fix all this. Now we are both reaping what you’ve sown.”  
“Kill me, then.” That made Poe look up in alarm, but Kylo only smiled and put his hand to her cheek.  
“I can’t.” She jerked her face out of his hands and flinched. “Kriff, hang on.” He fumbled in the drawers next to the bed, directly underneath where she’d turned on the light. Finally he managed to produce a small container, which reeked of bacta when he unscrewed the top. “Hold still.”  
Rey flinched as he slid his fingers underneath of the damned collar and touched the raw skin there. It burned for a moment before being replaced by numb relief. She gave a small “Oh!” of pleasure that made Kylo raise his eyebrows. She bit her tongue and looked away, refusing to thank him.  
“Your skin will get used to it, but there’s no need to suffer…unnecessarily.” Poe laughed, as though he’d said something hilarious. Kylo shot him a sharp look.  
He snapped his fingers and Poe stood up and moved towards them. “I’m going to bed now.. You’re welcome to sleep on the floor to get away from us—for now—but that’s your prerogative. Do not run. Don’t think you can just walk out of here.” He was right, Rey knew. She’d need a little more time to plan her route, get the layout of the place, and learn schedules. Not only that, but she was tired again, her body desperate to catch up after her ordeal. She turned away from them and lay back down.  
“Can you take it off, please?” The bed descended several inches as Poe slid into the middle, nearest Rey. There was a pathetic earnestness in his tone that made her cringe. Kylo murmured something, and there was a hissing noise accompanied by a pop. Poe groaned. “Thank you, master.”   
Master. Rey opened one eye to see that Kylo had taken Poe’s collar off, and the pilot was now lying in his arms. Kylo noticed her looking, and gave her a measured stare over Poe’s head. She shuddered. What had he done to this bright ember of the resistance?   
**************************************************************************************************************************  
She woke early the next morning (at least it felt like morning) to find Poe still asleep beside her. Reaching out, she nudged his shoulder gently.   
“Poe?”  
“Don’t wake him.” Rey jumped and withdrew her hand. Kylo was frowning at her from the other side of the bed, where he struggled to put on his boots.   
“Why? It’s not like he doesn’t have unlimited time to nap, thanks to you.”  
“Oh, but he doesn’t, thanks to you.” He empathized the last three words, mocking her. “He’s going to have a long day of training you.”  
“I’m not an animal.”  
“No one said you were.” He glanced at the clock on the wall. “Let him sleep for another hour, then get him up. Hux will be here—“  
“Hux? No. I won’t.”  
“You will, because for everything you won’t do, he will punish Dameron.” He said this as lightly as if he were commenting on the weather. “The first thing I need you to do is easy.” Rey caught he object he tossed to her then, turning the heavy collar over in her hands. “Put that back on him when he gets up. He can’t do it himself.”  
“I won’t.”   
“You will. Force help you if Hux tells me that wasn’t on when he gets here.”   
“I hate you.” She felt she really did in that moment, the feeling so visceral and charged that she thought it might burn her from the inside out.  
“Hate me all you want,” Ren whispered. “It doesn’t change anything.” With that, he stood to go and Rey slid out of the bed.  
“Wait!” She caught his sleeve. “Don’t leave me here with Hux. You stay.”   
“Beg me to stay.” He reached behind her, pulling on her chain. “Say please. Say you want me to.”  
“I won’t!” Her tone was venomous. Kylo released her.  
“Pity.”  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Poe woke up before she’d been instructed to rouse him, rubbing his eyes.   
“Ah, kriff, I feel like shit. He looked at the clock. “Is that really the time?”  
Rey was sitting in Kylo’s chair, staring at the wall. “He said not to wake you.” Poe seemed to read her melancholy correctly.  
“He told you about Hux.” She continued to stare at the wall, barely acknowledging him. “Rey, come on. I’ve been dying to see someone from back home. Don’t ignore me.”  
“Okay. How could you? Everyone thinks you’re dead. And after everything you stood for, I wake up to find you nuzzling his leg?”  
Poe didn’t shout back but looked at her strangely. “Are you jealous, Rey?”  
“Jealous? Of what? Your slavery?”  
He shrugged. “I’ve heard him talk about you in his sleep. Sounded like it was…something more? I don’t know.” The bed covers hit the floor when he threw them back. “How could I? I didn’t want to die. They were threatening my home planet and the Resistance. It was a matter of time before they broke me down to get the information they wanted. Kylo offered me safety and protection of my secrets…after a bit of time.”   
She looked at him, deflated. “I didn’t know…”  
“No, you didn’t. And that’s fine. But understand now that we have to protect Finn. General Organa. And fighting this is the number one way to get them killed. Kylo likes you for some reason, and you can use that to help them.”  
“You want me to play him?” The words sounded strange. She’d not considered that hers might be a position of power.  
“Make him happy, and he’s generous. Make him angry…” Poe trailed off. “Don’t.” He glanced at the clock and clapped a hand around his throat. “Kriff, put that back on me.”  
“Oh, Poe…”  
“Do it!” She lifted the heavy collar around his strong neck, and pressed the button to seal it. Poe instantly relaxed. “Thank you.”  
“Poe,” Rey said. “You knew Ben Solo, didn’t you?”  
He sighed. “Don’t say that name.”  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
General Hux was exactly on time, much to Rey’s chagrin. She sank into the wall, praying for invisibility as Hux settled himself in a straight-backed chair he’d carried in from the outer room. A small smile was playing on his thin lips.   
“This is interesting,” he said. “Oh, how the mighty have fallen.”   
“And weakness crumbles just as easily, so you should be falling any day now,” Rey spat in his direction. Hux’s eyes narrowed.  
“Come here.” Rey glanced towards Poe, remembering Kylo’s threat, and made herself take a step forward. “No! Not like that. You crawl to me; we are not equals.” She shot a desperate look at Poe, who raised his eyebrows and nodded. Slowly, she lowered herself onto her knees and crawled towards the General. Tears of fury filled her eyes.  
End game, Rey, she reminded herself. Think about getting out of here.   
“Oh Poe, she’s nearly as exquisite as you were.” Hux’s gloved hand cupped her chin. “Open your mouth, pet.” She kept her jaw clamped, wanting more than anything to move away from him. “This isn’t looking good for you, Poe.” Rey looked at Poe and could see the fear setting in. With every ounce of willpower she had, she opened her mouth.  
“Good girl.” Hux smiled and slid his thumb into her mouth. She tried not to splutter. “Not so hard, is it?” He reached into his pocket and brought out a ball attached to two leather straps. Quickly, he replaced his thumb with the ball and fastened the strap behind her head, too tight to be comfortable. Now she was gagged, and in serious danger of drooling. “This is what happens when you can’t stay quiet.”  
Rey’s chest hurt. Hux released her. “Poe, I expect that you’ll be at your best today. Show her how we do things.” He pointed at Rey. “You mimic everything he does exactly, unless I tell you not to. Understood?”   
She glanced at Poe and nodded. There had to be power in this; she just had to find it.  
“Poe, come to me and show us how you sit.” Poe scrambled to Hux on his hands and knees, coming to rest at his feet. He kneeled there, resting his butt on his heels with both palms face up on his thighs. Rey jumped a little, remembering she was supposed to be mimicking him, and followed suit.  
Hux sighed. “Come closer to me, you trial.” Rey edged forward as Hux rolled his eyes. “The Supreme Leader will no doubt have his own preferences for how you address him, but for the sake of simplicity, today will just be using master. What’s the number one rule about speaking to your master, Poe?”  
“Don’t say yes or no unless asked to use those words exactly.” Rey cocked an eyebrow. What the kriff were they supposed to do then?  
“It’s not about what you want, but your master’s desires. So if you want to say yes, you say:”  
“If it pleases you, my master”  
“And no?”  
“Not unless it pleases you…master,” Poe amended at a warning look from Hux. The general rolled his eyes again.  
“The Supreme Leader is lax with you, I’ve said it again and again. No matter…it was correct in essentials. Did you pick all that up, scavenger?”  
“All due respect, sir, but she’s no longer a scavenger. Decorum says that as a consort of the throne, she should be addressed as such. Like me.” Poe grinned, clearly enjoying himself.  
Hux backhanded Poe, making Rey jump. He crouched down to eye level with him. “Too. Lax.”  
Poe spit blood on the floor. “Or, as the actual next best choice for consort, does that offend you, General?” If Rey hadn’t been gagged, she would have gasped. The look on Hux’s face was more frightening than anything that had happened to her so far.  
“You forget your place, Dameron. I taught him what he knows. You’re nothing but a glorified bed warmer.” He jerked hard on Poe’s hair, pulling his head back. “Stand up.”  
Poe got to his feet steadily, but Rey could see his hands shaking. Without being told, he wrapped his arms around a post situated by the foot of the bed. Rey hadn’t thought much of it at first glance; it seemed to be an oddly high stool or tray. Now she could see there was much more sinister use for it. Hux locked binders around Poe’s arms.  
“What do you prefer, consort?” There was derision and excitement in Hux’s tone. Rey moved back a fraction of an inch, knocking into Hux’s legs. “One minute,” he called to Poe in false apology. “What is it, girl?” He pulled the gag out of her mouth.  
“You said you wouldn’t hurt him. I did everything you asked.” She was babbling and she didn’t care. “You said you wouldn’t.”  
“So I did, but that was strictly about you. I don’t allow anyone to speak to me like that.” He shoved the gag back in her mouth and returned to Poe. “So, what do you like?”  
“Leather,” Poe spat.   
“Typical.” Hux strode to the closet and removed a thick leather strap. It trailed on the floor behind him.   
“What’s the count,” Poe asked.   
Hux cocked his arm, lifting the strap. “I’ll let you know when I decide.” He turned to address Rey. “Normally we would give you a set number and have you count. Your friend won’t receive that courtesy, because this is not foreplay.” He swung the strap viciously, and it cracked as it made contact with Poe’s back. The second swing never connected; Rey raised her hand, holding Hux still with the Force.  
“Let me go, scavenger. I will kill both of you for this, no matter—“  
“Hux!” Kylo burst into the room, irate. “What the kriff is going on here?” His eyes slid from her outstretched hand to Hux. “Rey, drop him!” There was a timbre to his voice that made her release the hold with shock. The General recovered himself with his face blood red.   
“You can’t keep her, Ren,” he spat. “She’s too dangerous. You have to kill her…I’ll do it myself.” He withdrew a thin, wicked looking blade from his sleeve. Rey scrambled backwards away from him, refusing to die this way. Kylo caught her, pulling her to her feet.   
He impatiently ripped the gag out of her mouth. “What’s wrong with you?”  
“You said you wouldn’t hurt Poe if I complied. I did, and he hurt him anyway. I stopped him—“ She stifled a sob. “You gave me your word. Are you a liar on top of everything else?”  
Kylo blinked at her. “No, I’m not. Hux?”  
“He insulted me. You raise mouthy and insubordinate servants governed by their emotions, like yourself.” Hux replaced the blade in his sleeve.   
“I asked that you train them, not frighten them to death. Get out!” Hux didn’t need telling twice, though he did pause to glower at all of them before leaving. As soon as the doors shut, Rey slid to the floor, abandoning all pretense. Kylo was wearing his robes again; she kicked at them in a fury.  
“Don’t hurt him, don’t, it wasn’t his fault, it was me.”  
“Stop crying,” Kylo muttered. “I’m not going to hurt him.” He detached Rey from his clothes and walked over to Poe. They spoke quietly for a minute while Rey tried to catch her breath. To her amazement, Kylo laughed at one point, quiet and short, but a laugh all the same. It stunned her enough that she hiccoughed and quit crying completely.   
Kylo tossed the binders on the bed and Poe shook his arms out before letting them fall to the side. He didn’t resist when Kylo took his face in his gloved hands and pulled back his busted lip, inspecting it. Ren mumbled something in Poe’s ear, who then took off to the refresher. With Poe gone, Kylo turned his attention to her.  
“Come here.” She turned her head away, annoyed and disgusted. Kylo heaved with another impatient sigh and picked her up. Instead of fighting him, she let her body go limp. Maybe that would put him off whatever sick joy he got out of this. He settled on the edge of his bed with her in his arms, staring openly at her face.  
“I’m impressed,” he finally said. Rey raised an eyebrow. “Impressed that you fell in line so quickly, and impressed but not surprised that you fought back violently.” She felt the horrible sensation of him entering her mind, looking through her private thoughts. “You liked it,” he whispered. “You like me holding you like this right now.”  
“You only wish I did,” she said. But he was right—she could feel it even now, desire pooling and burning throughout her body.  
“I could teach you so much, Rey. Let me show you what you can become.”  
“No!”  
He smiled. “Hmm. I’ll have to punish you for your stunt today, as just as it was.”  
Now she panicked, turning her head to look at the stool Poe had just vacated. “No you don’t.”  
“Yes, I do.” He flipped her over in his lap, making her come face to face with his holstered lightsaber. She considered it a second, freezing. “If you touch it, I’ll put it somewhere you won’t like it.”  
He was joking, but it made her blush. She started kicking when his hand coasted down her back and onto her butt. “Stop it,” Kylo growled. He kept one hand pressed flat in the center of her back as he pushed her legs down with the other, holding them there with the Force. He didn’t relinquish his hold at all as he slid his hand underneath of her shirt and into the loose pants she had on. His hand was warm as he smoothed it over her ass.  
She tried to squirm again, panic eating at her. His hold was so strong she could barely get her head up.   
“Off me,” she managed to grit out.  
He snorted and slid her pants off until they were resting around her ankles. Now all she had on was a pair of flimsy black underwear, which Kylo was now tracing with his fingers. She struggled harder, managing to kick her foot a little.  
Slap! The blow came down hard on her ass, bringing a little gasp of surprise. Kylo smacked her again in the same spot. That one hurt a little more.   
“I said stop,” he said smugly. “Now, if you count, we’ll stop after five. If you keep fighting me, we’ll keep it up.” Another slap, this time on the opposite cheek. “Let me hear you, Rey. I’ve been waiting to do this for a long time, so believe me when I say I can keep going for as long as you make me.” She pressed her face into his firm thigh, muffling whatever keening noise she knew her body wanted to make.   
He landed several more blows in quick succession, each more painful than the last. Finally she lifted her head and cried out. “Stop!”  
His hand rested on her ass again, making the heat unbearable. “I knew you had a voice. I told you what to do.” Another slap. “Just count for me, love.”  
Tears pooled in her eyes. Another slap. “F-five.”   
“Good,” Kylo said. Slap.   
“Four.”  
Another. “Three.” She was really crying again.  
“Almost there.” Slap.  
“Two.” She would be blistered soon if he didn’t stop.  
“One.”  
Kylo sighed contentedly. “Good girl.” He stroked the back of her thighs, sliding two of his fingers between them. She gasped and struggled again to get away from him.  
“Stop, Rey.” He let his hand hover in the air where she could see it over her shoulder. She stopped moving. “You’re so wet, love. You like it. Don’t you feel it?”  
The second that he said it, she knew he was right. And she did feel it, the unbearable heat between her thighs, and the wetness there. She ached, throbbed with need she didn’t know that she had. This was all unfamiliar to her, and not something she’d expected to discover at the hands of Kylo Ren. And certainly not in his lap.  
Well, maybe in some of her wildest dreams, when she thought Ben would return to them…  
Kylo flipped her up onto the bed, moving her chain carefully out of the way. Her abused skin reacted as well as it could to the silken sheets that Poe had left unmade. He gently pulled her pants away from her ankles with frightening intensity. Now she could feel the ache and want of her body; she pressed her legs together tightly.  
“That’s not going to make it go away,” Kylo said softly. “Do you want me to help you?”  
She did, but she’d rather die than say it out loud.  
“You can just nod.” This was too tempting to ignore. Almost imperceptibly, she nodded her head and immediately buried her face in her arms.  
Kylo crawled onto the bed to kneel over her. “Open your legs,” he whispered. She crossed the instead. “Show yourself to me, love. I’m trying to help you.”  
She screwed up her face and uncrossed her legs. With immense effort, she managed to open them. The place between her thighs physically hurt. Kylo, with more gentleness than she would have believed, slid his hands to her thighs and opened her legs wider so that he could kneel between them.  
He slid his hand into her underwear, and she bucked her hips, surprising herself. Kylo murmured something reassuring, but she couldn’t make it out as he began to gently stroke her desperate sex. She was so wet that her body accepted two of his fingers without complaint, reveling as he teased her walls.  
“Rey, love, have you ever done this to yourself before?” Kylo’s voice was soft. She shook her head, stunned that she could even answer questions right now. “Then this might be a little intense.” His thumb shifted upwards and moaned as he began to tease a secret spot she never knew existed. Pleasure was building in tight coils in her stomach. She curled her toes, clenching the blankets beside her.  
“You can come,” he whispered. “Don’t fight it.”  
She turned her head side to side, unwilling to let herself go and to let him have so much power over her. A muffled “ughh” escaped her.  
“Tell me who makes you feel like this. Who gives you this pleasure?” His clever fingers were now gently pushing in and out of her as his thumb made small circles around that wretched spot. “Tell me.”  
“You,” she gasped. “Kylo. It’s you.” She broke then, shockwaves traveling down her thighs as she arched her back. The intensity of the pleasure was incredible, something she’d never known her body was capable of. Kylo gently removed his fingers from her and watched her writhe as she rode out her orgasm.  
“You are magnificent,” he said, sounding awestruck. He swallowed hard, watching her wipe her sweaty hair off of her face. There was a great shuddering breath between the two of them. “Rest,” he said, pointing at the bed unnecessarily. He left, nearly running towards the refresher where he’d sent Poe. She was left with a mingled sense of shame and satisfaction, and she slept.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
“Rey.” Someone whispered her name, jostling her shoulder. “Rey, come on, up!”   
She opened her eyes blearily, squinting as she tried to adjust to the light. It must be early evening, at least judging by the circadian panels that were starting to dim. Poe switched on a lamp.   
“Nice to see your eyeballs. You hungry?” He pointed at a table, where she could just make out several bowls and plates that were steaming. “Whatever you did must have been good, because we’re eating like kings.”  
“Do you not normally eat?”  
“Of course I eat. Some days it’s just better, like anywhere.”   
“Poe.” Her tone had warning in it.   
He looked shifty. “Well, when I got here, they’d starved me out in holding. So I couldn’t have too much right away, without getting sick.” He lowered his head. “He was strict with me until I learned. But don’t worry, it won’t happen with you. I didn’t have anyone around to teach me.”  
“You mean he starved you when you wouldn’t do what he wanted.” She looked Poe over, noting he appeared to be in radiant health apart for his busted lip. “How long have you been here, behaving?”  
Poe looked sad. “When was the battle on Crait?”  
Nearly a year. Poe had been here for almost a year. Rey tried to squash her pity, knowing he would hate her for it.  
“It’s been ten months since you left,” she said. Poe looked shocked for a moment, then tucked the expression away.  
“I knew it had been awhile.” He shrugged. “Just didn’t know how long.”  
“What have you done here for ten months?” She looked around the room, stunned. It was large, but an awfully small place to spend nearly a year of one’s life.  
“I read, mostly. He’s got a lot of books, and brings more if I ask. Watch the ships come and go.” He glanced wistfully out the viewport. “There used to be a holo, but he took that away when he caught me pulling it apart. Don’t know what I was going to do…maybe get a signal out to someone? Anyway, it’s gone.” He sighed. “I sleep a lot.”  
She turned over a stack of books by the bed, some of them ancient and heavy. “Do you ever see anyone else?”  
“Um…the service droids come and go. Hux.”   
“Hux?” Rey didn’t understand. “They hate each other.”  
“Oh yeah, yeah,” Poe said, nodding for emphasis. “But he’s useful to ma—to Ren, and he keeps him pacified with money, rewards, me.” He tacked on the last word like an afterthought, but Rey grasped at it.  
“You?” Poe looked at her, and this time he was the pitying one. “Oh, God, no. I would never. He’d have to kill me.” She shuddered at the thought of being in the clutches of a creature like Hux. What had Poe been enduring while they thought he was dead?   
“You’re not really his type,” Poe quipped lightly. “Anyway, are you hungry? You’ve gotta be.” He settled at the table and popped something into his mouth. “Come on.”  
It did smell good, whatever it was. She just started to slide out of the bed when she remembered that she wasn’t wearing pants and jerked the covers back to her chin. Poe watched her for a minute, then pointed at the foot of the bed, where her pants were bundled neatly. He didn’t ask. Irritated, she called them into her hands and gingerly pulled them on over her butt, which still smarted.  
The food was delicious, she couldn’t deny it. She was also relieved to see that Poe didn’t set stock in table manners, eating with his fingers and taking few breaks. That was her style as well. After growing up on Jakku, she still had a hard time pacing herself and believing that all of this was hers. She cracked the top of a water bottle and drank deeply.  
“There’s caf,” Poe said, sloshing something liquid in a tumbler. “Do you like it?”  
“I guess.” She poured herself a cup. “Why not?” It was hot and bitter and made her splutter. Poe tipped a smaller canister over her cup, filling it with white liquid. She sipped experimentally again. Much better. When they had finished eating, Poe drifted over to his chaise by the viewport and she flopped back on the bed. Now what?  
“Now you wait for him to come back,” Poe said, answering her unasked question. He frowned out of the viewport, stars lighting his face.   
“Every day?” She would go mad in this luxe prison cell.  
“Yep.” He turned away from the glass, pressing his back against it. “Tell me about home. How is everyone?”  
She sat up, throwing the annoying chain behind her back. The collar spun painfully. “They were good when I left, Poe. Still rebuilding, but there was a sense of hope there. Leia was so happy…” She stopped. It was hard to talk about Leia when her son was the one keeping them here, showing them these…things. Rey shuddered, a little frightened of what Kylo had coaxed out of her.  
“Finn?” Poe cleared his throat, looking away.  
“Finn. He’s…he’s good.” She paused, stomach twisting. “He took your ‘death’ really hard. We all thought you were gone and…I was worried about him.” Finn was most likely out of his mind with worry about her now. He wouldn’t know to worry for Poe.  
“I miss him,” Poe said quietly. He looked over at Rey, imploring. “Listen, I know you’re disgusted with me, and I get that. But you have to understand …it’s just me and him here. No one else, for months and months. People aren’t meant to be alone that long.”  
Thinking of Poe resting his head in Kylo’s lap, or sleeping in his arms, Rey was very tempted to snap back that she had made it years alone on Jakku. But had she really? She could roam where she wanted, at least. There were people to talk to.  
And that presence, the feeling of a kindred soul out there. She shoved that thought away.  
“I can imagine it is painful to be isolated. No one can blame you for trying to survive.” That was as much empathy as she could muster right now. Desperate for something to do, she leaned over and flipped open the nearest book.   
Poe got up and put his hand over hers. “When you’re alone all the time, and there’s only one person there, they become your everything.” His eyes were round and haunted. “Remember that.” She jerked her hand out of his touch. One thing was certain; she would never let Kylo Ren become anything more than an enemy again.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
Rey was nearly done her book when there was noise from the outer rooms and Kylo stepped through the doors. He immediately began to strip off his many layers of clothing, starting with his gloves, which landed on the bed next to her with a soft thump. She used her knee to dump them on the floor. Kylo raised an eyebrow.  
“Pet, here.” He pointed at his feet and Poe stood and came to him, dropping to a kneeling position. Kylo sat on the edge of the bed again, and Rey moved away from him, hating the tinkling chain for betraying her. “Pay attention,” Kylo said. “You can do this for me too.”  
Rey made a scathing noise, but that was all the rebellion she allowed herself. The last thing she wanted was to end up bent over his knee again, like a child. Instead, she crossed her arms and leaned against the headrest, watching Poe.   
The pilot reached around Kylo’s shoulders to remove his cowl, pulling it gently over the bigger man’s head. His fingers fell to the Supreme Leader’s waist, where he unhooked the wide belt and laid it with the cowl. Without the belt, Kylo’s ceremonial robes were easy to slide off, Poe’s fingers trailing down his arms. He fell to his knees again, pulling the boots from Ren’s feet. Rey was disgusted and fascinated at the incredible amount of intimacy she was witnessing. Whatever Poe said in his defense, it was there, from the way his fingers trailed through Kylo’s hair while taking off his outer layers or while he knelt in subservience and planted a kiss on his calf. Poe worshipped him.  
They become your everything, Poe had said. Apparently it was true. She felt a little sick wondering, for the first time, if Poe was a friend or an enemy now. To get out of here, she would need him, and this display made her realize how badly these ten months had warped the man she knew. Would he betray her to Kylo? Now, yes, she didn’t doubt it. But maybe in a few weeks—she swallowed, resigning herself to the possibility that she’d have to be here that long—with enough talk of home, she could bring Poe Dameron back.   
Then again, she’d tried to bring someone back once before.  
“Rey.” Kylo spooked her out of her thoughts. He and Poe were both watching her. “Come help, love. Don’t be difficult.” Poe wouldn’t look at her, and that made it worse as she edged towards them, resting behind Kylo on the bed.   
“You can’t undress yourself?”  
The Supreme Leader shot her an annoyed look and pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his muscled and scarred back. Instinctually, she reached out and traced one of the scars with her fingertips. The first time she’d seen Kylo like this, she’d been embarrassed. Now, trapped here with no one to witness it, she touched him, just to make sure he wasn’t a nightmare she’d dreamed up.  
“She likes touching me, pet.” Kylo spoke to Poe and she jerked her hand away. “But don’t mention it. It upsets her.”   
She started to say something vile and Kylo reached for her chain, tugging on it. “Careful, love. I really don’t want to put that gag back in your mouth. I really like watching you struggle to keep your words in.” He released her chain and nodded at Poe. “Arm guards. Rey, help me.”  
Poe shot her a stern look, and she sighed and watched as he unwound Ren’s left arm guard to the elbow, then pulled the entire piece off. Kylo looked at her expectantly, offering his arm. She unwound the material quickly, pulling off the guard without fanfare. Now she could see the long scar she’d given him where it snaked down his body and onto that arm. Uncomfortable under her stare, he moved to his desk.  
“I want to talk to you,” she said, standing up. Kylo had his back to her as he thumbed through something on his datapad.  
“So talk.”  
He turned to see what her silence was about and followed her glance to Poe. Sighing with annoyance, he kicked the wall and pointed Poe out the doors and into the next room. Dragging his feet, Poe shot her a betrayed look as the doors shut him outside.  
“There. What do you want?”  
“I let you live.” She enunciated every word, putting as much power behind them as she could.  
Ah, there it was. Behind the monstrous façade, Ben Solo looked at her, eyes wide and frightened. The confidence of the Supreme Leader melted away. He tried to hide it, but not quickly enough.  
“And you’ve regretted it every day since. I know.”  
“I didn’t say that.” Rey didn’t know how she felt about her choice not to kill Kylo, but she hadn’t yet reached regret. “But you owe me, Ben.”  
“If I let you go, I’ll have to kill you.”  
“I think we both know it won’t be as easy as that.” She looked at his scar, and thought of her broken lightsaber at home. “Let Poe go home and I’ll stay here with you.” Kylo was watching her with more intensity than seemed fair. “But I am no one’s slave.”  
“Except mine. You didn’t hate it this afternoon.”  
She bared her teeth. “I asked. And maybe I’ll ask again. But I’m not crawling for you. I’m not begging you. But if you let Poe go home safely, I’ll stay here until…”  
“Until you can convince yourself to kill me.”   
She didn’t contradict him.   
“Okay,” Kylo said. “I’ll send him away. And you stay here.”  
“Take the collar off.” She was breathing hard. Kylo slowly raised his hands to her neck and released her from the chain. It clattered to the floor behind them. “Now kneel and tell me you swear Poe Dameron will get home safely.”  
“He won’t want to go.”  
“Because of what you’ve done to him. He’ll recover. You…” She shook her head.  
Kylo sank to one knee, then the other. “I told you I was a monster.”  
“For some reason, I never fully believed it until you brought me here. Swear it.”  
He looked up at her with his heavy lidded eyes, and she could feel the waves of anger and shame rolling off of him through the Force. “Poe Dameron will go home safely if you stay with me, Rey of Jakku.”  
“No one,” she corrected him. His head jerked up. “No one to you, nothing to this story, but the no one who has brought you to your knees.” She leaned down to whisper into his ear. “And when they ask who the Jedi Killer loves, they say no one. And you and I know that to be true.”   
Rey stood up, nearly finished. “And if they ask who Rey of Jakku loves, they will have the same answer. No one, because the mighty Kylo Ren means nothing to me in the wake of Ben’s loss. Because you decided he was no one.”  
Kylo didn’t even look up from the floor. “We have a deal.”  
“Good.” Dameron was right. There was power in this.  
She’d just found it.


End file.
